ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction/Season 8
To add episodes to Season 8, edit the Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction/Season 8 page, not this one. 148: Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Friction* The Wiki Rebels start a battle with the Wiki Force after Weegee uses the Book of Alchemy to change the forces of the Universe: the gravity takes them upwards and the friction makes them catch on fire if they run anywhere. Can they convince Weegee to change things back to the way they were before he destroys both groups? 149: Y'know We're Entertained by Video Games! (Non-Canon)$ The gang gets there own video game. $This Episode is set in another dimension as if there was no Wiki Force or Wiki Rebels. 150: Party Time Returns! Both teams battle for the best party. 151: Enter: The Council of Admins* The Council of Admins (Roads, Brian, Batking, Lumin, Redo, Weirdo, and Plasma) becomes the mediator of peace talks between the Wiki Force and the Wiki Rebels. Will they be able to get the two sides to end their war? 152: The Quarantine Zone* After negotiations break down, the Wiki Rebels declare war on the Council of Admins. Then the Wiki Force does the same. Soon, the Council has no choice but to lock both groups up in the Quarantine Zone. Can the two groups work together to get out alive and get back at the Council? 153: The Council of Admins* With all of the original Wiki Team locked up in the Quarantine Zone, the Council finds themselves alone in Wikitopolis. Can they rebuild the outside world before the Wiki Force and Wiki Rebels breaks out, or worse, before King Wiki takes over? 154: Reunion* Still stuck inside the Quarantine Zone, the Wiki Force and Wiki Rebels discover that King Wiki is planning an invasion on the outside world. Since they can't do anything to stop them the gang looks at the good old days as the Wiki Team. Will the settle their differences to face a common enemy? 155: Out of (and hopefully not in) the Zone* After training enough the break out of the Quarantine Zone, the new and improved Wiki Squad must stop King Wiki from taking over Wikitopolis. Will they be able to save the Council of Admins from King Wiki before he locks the Council and the Squad in the Quarantine Zone again? 156: Heroes Reunited* Having defeated King Wiki and saved the Council of Admins, the Wiki Squad officially ends the war and sets there sights on the Alchemist, but before they are ready to defeat him, Rex thinks its time for a group party. 157:'' The Real Future'' The gang start to wonders if they will ever split up again, so they go into the future to find out. When they discover they will split up again, the have to go back in time to stop themselves from splitting up. 158: Project Super Soldiers* Weegee decides to user the Book of Alchemy to finish the Super Soldier that were never finished. When they are finally ready, it's up the gang to control them with Weegee's new bio-control mechanism. 159: Lead and Gold* The Alchemist steals the Book of Alchemy and starts to turn lead into gold. When the Wiki Squad discovers his is making golden soldiers to counteract the super soldiers, the gang must steal the Book of Alchemy back. 160: Solders vs. Soldiers* A battle between the Golden Soldier Brigade and the Super Soldier Squad begins. Meanwhile, the Wiki Squad attack the Alchemist at his castle, where he reveals his plan, and a secret about the Council of Admins. 161: Follow the Yellow Brick Roads* After discovering each admin holds a key to the Forbidden Wiki, the Wiki Squad tracks down the elusive Roads, only to discover they already have his key. Can the protect the key from the Alchemist? 162: It's Brian Time!* The gang meets Brian, but he refuses to give them the key. When he captured by the Alchemist, the Wiki Squad must save him, or the key... Which one will they choose to save? 163: Batman and Robbing* Batking comes to the Wiki Squad with a proposition: if they save his village from Evilay Illainvay, he will give them his key. But when the realize the Alchemist is disguising himself as the Robin Bot, a weird robot the follows Batking, they must stop him before he takes the key when no one is looking. Can they convince Batking before the key is gone? 164: Illumination* Lumin gives the key to the Wiki Squad, but when the Wiki Squad comes to him asking for the key, he says he already gave it to them. When he discovers that the first Wiki Squad was really a cluster of Golden Soldiers, the Squad must invade the Alchemist's castle again. Can they get out with the key, or will they have to pretend to be some else? 165: The Episode That We're Redoing* To take a break from all the fighting, Redo decides to make the battle for the next key a kickball game. With Rex and Weegee finally on the same team, will the Wiki Squad be able to get the key? 166: Is is Just me, or is He Weird?* Weirdo comes and is about to give the key to the Wiki Squad, but then the Alchemist comes and asks the Alchemist to give him the key instead. Then, Weirdo randomly runs off. Can the Wiki Squad track him down before the Alchemist does? 167: Solids, Liquids, Gases, and Plasmas* The gang meets Plasma's identical twins Solid, Liquid, and Gas. When the discover that the other three are working for the Alchemist, will they be able to figure out which one is the real Plasma? 168: Journey to the Forbidden Wiki Part 1* The Wiki Squad begins its journey to the forbidden wiki. 169: Journey to the Forbidden Wiki Part 2* When they finally get to Community Central Wiki, the bridge to the Forbidden Wiki, they must use all the keys to open the door and go in. Will they enter before the Alchemist? 170: The Forbidden Wiki* Having finally made it to the Forbidden Wiki, the Alchemist and the Wiki Squad prepare for what could be the final battle with each other. Will one of the teams back down at the last moment, or will it be the battle of the century? 171: Battle for the Forbidden Power Part 1* A battle between the Wiki Squad adn the Alchemist begins. With the plan to surround the Alchemist's forces, will the Alchemist resort to trickery, or worse, steal the Ultimate Power hidden within the Wiki? 172: Battle for the Forbidden Power Part 2* While on his way to the Ultimate Power, the Alchemist is followed by the Wiki Squad. When they finally catch up, they discover that they may already be to late. Can they stop the Alchemy Master? 173: Forbidden Power* Having found the Ultimate Power, the Alchemy Master sets his sights on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Can the gang stop him before he gets there? 174: The Cosmic Race Through Cyberspace* When the Wiki Squad discovers that the Alchemy Master has already left in an alternate path the BTFF, the gang must head through Cyberspace to find him. Will they find him or will they be lost forever in the endless realm of Cyberspace? 175: End Game Part 1* The gang returns to BTFF and prepares for the Alchemy Master's attack on Wikitopolis. To perpare for the attack, the Wiki Squad consults with the Council of Admins. If one thing is for certain, the adive will help one of the sides, but which one? 176: End Game Part 2* While the Golden Soldiers battle the Super Soldiers, the Wiki Squad engages in the true final battle with the Alchemy Master. Will they come out on top or suffer the consequences? 177: Quality R & R* Having beaten the Alchemy Master and locked him in the Quarantine Zone, the Wiki Squad looks to enjoy some rest and relaxation. Who will come to try and prevent them from simply resting? 178: The Wiki Squad Museum* (Season Finale) The gang gets a whole musuem in Wikitopolis dedicated to them. Which villain will it be this time trying to mess up the cermony? Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:RexTennyson Category:Rob Macaroni